<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gitáróra by sz_rami (sztikerami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436443">Gitáróra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami'>sz_rami (sztikerami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Szösszenetek [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi gitárleckéket szeretne venni, de Die nem tanítja őt ingyen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi (the GazettE)/Die (Dir en grey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Szösszenetek [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gitáróra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myvision4free">myvision4free</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mivel szeretném magam törölni néhány oldalról, ahol már nem vagyok aktív, de nem szeretnék ficiket véglegesen eltüntetni az internetről, akkor sem, ha mai fejjel már nem vagyok büszke rájuk - hiszen mindig olyan rossz érzés, ha egy régi kedvencem, amit újra szeretnék olvasni, többé már abszolút nem elérhető -, úgy döntöttem, végre tényleg minden ficimet feltöltöm erre az oldalra. Elnézést azoktól, akik fel vannak iratkozva az értesítőimre, és most egy halom e-mailt kapnak ezekről a régi munkákról - nem sértődök meg, ha ideiglenesen törlitek a feliratkozásotokat. Ígérem, igyekszem a hónap végéig befejezni az "archiválást".</p>
<p>A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A történetet myvision4free bétázta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aoi ellenőrizte, hogy egyezik-e a cím a kezében lévő névjegykártyán olvashatóval, mielőtt becsengetett volna. A lakás ajtaja egy másodperccel később kinyílt, egy vigyorgó, hosszúhajú férfi nézett rá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Na végre! Gyere be! - invitálta be vendégét.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aoi illedelmesen meghajolt és bemutatkozott, mielőtt levette volna a dzsekijét és a cipőjét, bár a másik nem viszonozta a gesztust, csak a nappaliba terelte őt, ahol két hosszú bőrkanapé terpeszkedett, közöttük pedig egy üveg dohányzóasztal. A gitáros egy kicsit feszengve ült le, miközben az idősebb férfi a konyhába ment, hogy hozzon valami frissítőt, ami, mint az később kiderült, sör volt. Aoi ugyan nem kívánta az alkoholt, de udvariatlan sem akart lenni, ezért nem utasította el.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szóval gitározni szeretnél tanulni? - kérdezte a férfi, miközben megkínálta Aoit egy cigarettával, majd ő is rágyújtott egyre. - Megkérdezhetem, miért? Úgy értem, már most is profinak számítasz...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nem vagyok elég jó - rázta a fejét Aoi. Szemei eltökélten csillogtak. - Szeretnék fejlődni. Uruha, a bandatársam, sokkal jobb gitáros nálam, pedig két évvel idősebb is vagyok, mint ő.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Értem. És miért éppen hozzám jöttél? - kortyolt bele a sörébe Die. - Van nálam tehetségesebb gitáros Japánban, és még soha nem tanítottam senkit semmire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Én csak... gondoltam... - pirult el Aoi -, igazából nem tudom. Az jutott eszembe, hogy te is Miéből jöttél, talán veled jobban szót értenék.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Die felvonta a szemöldökét, majd elnevette magát.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nézd, felőlem mehet, de nem garantálom, hogy érni is fog valamit a tanóra. Ha nem megy, nem tudunk együtt dolgozni, akkor nem erőltetjük, oké?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aoi bólintott, hogy beleegyezik. Beleivott a sörbe, éppen csak egy kortyot, mielőtt le akarta tenni a dohányzóasztalra, de azon nem látott poháralátétet, így inkább a kezében hagyta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- De nem lesz ingyen - tette hozzá Die lazán, benyakalta a maradék sörét, és minden további nélkül letette az üvegasztalra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Persze, persze - sietett bólogatni Aoi. Ő sem gondolta, hogy Die majd ingyen tanítja őt. - Mennyit kérnél egy óráért?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Természetben kérem a fizetségem - jelentette ki az idősebb gitáros, mire Aoi elképedve pislogott rá, kis híján kiejtve a sörét a kezéből.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- H... hogy mi? - hebegte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jól hallottad - vigyorgott perverzen Die. - Természetben kérem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mégis mit képzelsz te rólam?! - csattant fel Aoi, de Die-t láthatólag hidegen hagyta a kitörése.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Már tizenkettedik óta pályázom a fenekedre... illetve, pályázom </span>
  <em>
    <span>újra</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fenekedre, és nem akarom elszalasztani az alkalmat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Te... tessék? - értetlenkedett Aoi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hát nem emlékszel? - vetett rá egy félmosolyt Die. - Egy gimibe jártunk, nem rémlik? A záróvizsgák előtti éjszakán tartott bulin mi...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aoi pislogott kettőt, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét. Hát hogy ne emlékezett volna!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuu elsős volt a felső középiskolában, amikor egy végzős lány randira hívta. Egészen jól összemelegedtek, jártak is néhány hónapig, egészen a záróvizsgákig. A vizsgák előtti éjszakát a tanulók egy része nem magolással, hanem bulizással töltötte, az egyik gazdag srácnál, akinek a szülei elutaztak, és elég nagy villájuk volt ahhoz, hogy a legtöbb végzőst és még néhány vendéget befogadjon. Yuu a barátnője hívta el a buliba, de a fiú nem nagyon csinált mást egész este, csak a falat támasztotta, a lány magára hagyta, hogy a barátnőivel szórakozzon és a fiúkat beszéljék ki.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuu csak nézte a táncoló tömeget, kezében üdítővel. Nem ismert itt senkit, és nem mert senkit leszólítani.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Te is unatkozol? - szólalt meg egy hang mellette, mire Yuu odakapta a fejét. Egy magas, hosszúhajú fiú állt mellette, aki unottan kortyolta a sörét.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Hát... - vont vállat a fiú.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Legalább innál valami mást is a szőlőleven kívül, tessék! - nyomta a sört Yuu kezébe a másik. - Egyébként Andou vagyok. Andou Daisuke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Shiroyama Yuu – viszonozta a bemutatkozást a fiatalabb, és egy kicsit hezitálva beleivott a sörbe. Hiba volt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aoi aznap éjjel ivott először alkoholt, és aznap éjjel egy szobában kötött ki egy másik fiúval. Daijal szinte letépték egymásról a ruhát, majd az idősebb fiú Yuu két lába közé térdepelve, szájjal elégítette ki. Azután az ágyra fektette, hosszú ujjaival felfedezte a másik minden porcikáját. Yuu hangosan nyögdécselt alatta, az alkohol miatt nem fogta vissza magát, s Dai ezt nagyon élvezte. Végigcsókolta a fiú felsőtestét, ujjaival a combjait simogatta, majd azokat is csókolgatni, néhol harapdálni kezdte, kiszívta az érzékeny bőrt, hogy másnapra lila foltokat hagyhasson rajta, biztosítva ezzel, hogy Yuu nem felejti el ezt az éjszakát.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Valahonnan előkerült a síkosító és az óvszer is, majd Dai egy párnát húzott Yuu feneke alá, ezzel is próbált segíteni neki, hogy ne legyen olyan kényelmetlen, ami ezután következik. Óvatosan kezdte tágítani, nem sajnálta rá az időt, és megint a szájába vette Yuu férfiasságát, hogy így kényeztesse, és segítsen neki ellazulni a fájdalmas művelet közben.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A fiú felsikoltott, amikor Die ujjait felváltotta a férfiassága, de senki nem hallotta őket, mert a házban hangosan szólt a zene. Annak ütemére mozgott benne Dai, és Yuu körmei a fiú vállába fúródtak, végigszántottak a hátán, hosszú, égő piros csíkokat hagyva maguk után. Az idősebb fiú hagyta, hogy Yuu élvezzen el először, majd ő is követte őt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Másnap hajnalban Yuu a saját ágyában ébredt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy került oda, de később anyukája elmondta neki, hogy egy fiú hozta haza, aki elmondta, hogy valamit az italába kevertek, ezért elájult. Kihívták hozzá az orvost, vért vettek tőle, de szerencsére semmit sem találtak, amiből később baj lehetne.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aoi azóta is csak homályosan emlékezett annak az estének az eseményeire, bár abban biztos volt, hogy igazából nem kevertek semmit az italába, csak az alkohol ártott meg neki. De álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy akivel aznap éjjel volt, az éppen Die lenne, az egyik példaképe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nos? Emlékszel már? - vigyorgott rá Die a szemközti kanapéról, mire Aoi lassan bólintott.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I... igen – motyogta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tudod, azután, hogy leérettségiztem, Oszakába költöztem, és... nem találkoztunk többé, pedig én szerettem volna. Azután, egy pár éve, megláttalak a tévében szerepelni a bandáddal, és azóta reménykedtem benne, hogy valahol véletlenül összefutunk, egy zenei rendezvényen, egy fotózáson... akármin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aoi döbbenten pislogott a másikra. Die tényleg azóta sem felejtette őt el?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fiatalabb férfi elmosolyodott, és Die szemébe nézett.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Szívesen fizetek természetben. De nem a gitárórákért – mondta, mire Die vigyora még az eddigieknél is szélesebbre húzódott.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>